In the past, there have been known solid-state imaging devices that are provided with a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements including an imaging photoelectric conversion element used for imaging an image and an adjustment photoelectric conversion element used for an image quality adjustment of an imaged image.
In the solid-state imaging device, a deep trench isolation (DTI) or a shallow trench isolation (STI) is formed between the photoelectric conversion elements, and the photoelectric conversion elements are isolated from each other by the DTI or the STI. Further, a light shielding film that shields all or a part of incident subject light is disposed on the side of the adjustment photoelectric conversion element to which subject light is incident.
Here, a photoelectric conversion element having a light shielding film that shields all of subject light is called an optical black, and used to determine a reference of black in an imaged image. Further, a photoelectric conversion element having a light shielding film that shields a part of subject light is used for a focus adjustment by a phase difference detection scheme.
An element isolation region of isolating the photoelectric conversion elements from each other such as the DTI or the STI and the light shielding film that shields all or a part of the subject light are generally formed by individual manufacturing processes and have a problem in that the manufacturing processes are complicated.